


let's make love and mad loving

by doxies



Series: straight up and down [2]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doxies/pseuds/doxies
Summary: As Seongwoo likes to say, what is breakfast when you have blowjobs?(Or alternatively, Jaehwan is stuck in the wrong place at the wrong time again and embraces his role as the Nation's Third Wheel)A continuation to get ugly verse.





	let's make love and mad loving

Daniel has always thought Seongwoo looks like a child when he sleeps.

 

Curled like a cat in a corner of the bed, his lips are parted, fringe falling, lightly dusting the top of his cheekbones. His face is clean, mostly free from makeup but for the light pink tint in the corner of his mouth that he must have missed when he washed up last night. He’s snoring lightly, evidently exhausted from practice till three past midnight; it’s rare that they get a day without schedules, and Daniel had shooed off Jaehwan when he’d tried to wake the elder boy. Jaehwan had looked at him a little strangely, but he hadn’t pressed, and left with the others to go somewhere for food or games.

 

Daniel had stayed behind. On the pretext that he’d promised to video call his parents in Busan today (he had), he’d been more than glad to just spend the rest of the day on the couch lazing, or watching the newest movie borrowed off Jisung-hyung’s hard-drive. Mostly though, he’s just spent the morning staring at Seongwoo as he sleeps. He’s got some self-help book in hand about that Minhyun-hyung had _strongly recommended_ (Something about the evils of Modern Media), but it was mind-numbingly dreary and he had gotten bored three pages in, so he’d just settled on watching Seongwoo in peaceful slumber.

 

There is something rather engaging about watching Seongwoo, all the planes of his long limbs illuminated by a single ray of sunlight, creeping past the open curtain, and the rise and fall of his chest as he breathes. Still, it’s almost noon, and he probably should wake Seongwoo up to grab lunch soon (or Seongwoo will just skip lunch again and he’s gotten horribly thin in the past weeks). Seongwoo sleeps like the dead, and he could watch Seongwoo sleep the rest of the day, but Daniel is a little hungry himself and his stomach is aching in protest.

 

The mattress dips under his weight as he kneels himself at the edge of the bed. Leaning slightly, he presses his lips against Seongwoo’s cheek. Seongwoo whines a little at the contact, and when he turns his head, Daniel pecks him again on the lips.

 

“Morning sleepyhead.”

 

Seongwoo hums, still half-asleep. He scoots over a little, making room for Daniel to plonk himself beside him, and Daniel burrows his face into Seongwoo’s neck (he always smells faintly of shampoo and baby powder), pulling him in until they are lightly spooning. Seongwoo sinks into his arms, mumbling something unintelligible.

 

Daniel steals a kiss at the corner of his lips, and Seongwoo helpfully complies, turning to face him, lips parting slowly for him to slip his tongue in.

 

They break apart, a little breathless, with matching grins on their faces.

 

“You have morning breath,” Daniel starts, wrinkling his nose. And Seongwoo bats him on the arm, lips downturned at once into a pout.

 

“And you’re a _loser_ , Kang Daniel.” There is no bite in his words, only a small smile as he pulls him in again for another kiss.

 

Daniel lets his hands roam the soft expanses of Seongwoo’s skin, fingers absently tracing patterns, drawing constellations against the sky that is Seongwoo. Seongwoo laughs as he inches away; he’s ticklish, and Daniel makes sure to move in feather-light touches across his belly until Seongwoo tenses beneath him, breath hitching suddenly. _Ah._ He moves downwards with hesitancy, lifting the band of the elder boy’s boxers and dipping beneath to touch before he stops, face suddenly hot and flushing.

 

“The others are out,” he whispers haltingly, voice unsure.

 

But Seongwoo’s hand in his is steady, soft lips searing hot against his own as he makes quick work to divest him of his ratty tee. Daniel shifts, moaning softly as Seongwoo moves to suck at his neck, drinking him in as if he were trying to draw life from his very veins.

 

“You’re gonna leave a mark,” he says, a little dumbly. But Seongwoo seems intent to mark every spot of pale skin: his neck, behind his ears, his collarbone, his sternum -- Daniel gasps when Seongwoo’s damned tongue swirls across his nipple, licking and sucking at the sensitive skin. There’s a devilish grin on his face when he puts one hand over Daniel’s and guides his hand further south.

 

Seongwoo’s member is warm in his hand, half hard and throbbing. Daniel’s fingers ghost over the shaft, teasing, enjoying watching as Seongwoo squirms a little, shivering.

 

“Just _touch_ me, you brat.”

 

And Daniel complies, with pleasure. He touches him, hand slowly easing up and down the slickness of his length.

 

They’ve done this a thousand times before, always secretly, covertly beneath the sheets in the old dorm, Seongwoo’s quiet cries into the edge of a bed sheet as Daniel works up a rhythm; or squirreled away in the corner of a bathroom stall of some dingy pub, the edge of his hat still pulled low as he comes undone beneath his fingers; sometimes quietly in Daniel’s old company dorms, Jisung and Taewoong next door as he worked up a feverish pace, swallowing each moan, each gasp of _Daniel, Daniel, Daniel_ between his lips.

 

But there’s something new about today, relaxed in the quiet privacy of their dorms. Each sensation and sound is sharpened and acute: the feeling of Seongwoo’s toes curling into his beneath the sheets, the bed creaking beneath them as he shifts his weight.  Seongwoo’s fingernails dig crescents into his shoulder blades and Daniel groans into the cavern of Seongwoo’s mouth. He savors everything, each mewl, every obscene noise that comes out of Seongwoo’s mouth as he lays panting, helpless and wanton beneath him.

 

He shivers, body arching into his grasp, face scrunched up as Daniel drives him closer to the brink. Faster and faster, until his face is pink and breathless, the frame of his body boneless against Daniel’s own, hands struggling for purchase as he bucks and writhes and moans. Then with a shudder, Seongwoo explodes around his fist, eyes locked, fervent and intent on him as he comes.

 

He sprawls out along his side, fully satiated with his head lolled back, lost in a moment of post-coital bliss. And in that moment watching him, Daniel forgets, briefly, how aroused he is, how hard he is in his pants...before Seongwoo drops down to cover the head of his cock with his mouth and Daniel is lost.

 

If there’s anything that Daniel knows with certainty, it’s that Seongwoo gives _fantastic_ blowjobs. Every inch of his mouth is sin, all playful tongue and grazing teeth that drive him up the wall and closer to the edge.

 

It doesn’t take very long for Daniel to reach his climax, and Seongwoo is quick to swallow every drop of the white dribbling all over his lips and down his chin; his lips are still glossy with Daniel’s release when he kisses him, the salty taste of come on his tongue as he kisses him.

 

For a few seconds after that, they lay there staring at nothing but each other’s faces, eye to eye. There are no distractions now, no mad rush to get out, frantically straightening his shirt out, no beeping cars or thrumming music in the background. And without those distractions, every nook, every corner of his mind (his heart) is only _Seongwoo_ , so full it threatens to suffocate him.

 

Seongwoo is doing that thing with his face again, nose scrunching up, eyes blinking, close enough that Daniel can count the number of eyelashes or trace the moles on the side of his cheek. He’s looking back at him with a surprising tenderness gently cradling his face with his fingers. With a tentative finger, he reaches out to touch his face, stubby fingernail poking at Daniel’s cheek.

 

 _I love you_ , he thinks, not aloud, at the boy-man in his arms that looking up at him with the warmest smile. Seongwoo, wonderful and beautiful and strong. Seongwoo is the sun, he thinks, and he the moon, forever doomed to be in his orbit. And he’s strangely wary that he will, one day be burnt by his radiance or scorched by his embrace.

 

 _I love you_ , he wants to say, but he’s somehow afraid. _I love you, I love you, I love you._ And he opens his mouth --

 

“Your hand is dirty,” he says instead. And he kind of, sort of, really just wants to hit himself.

 

There’s a pause, and Seongwoo’s lips curl, cat-like, into a devious smile.

 

“Well I can think of a dozen other ways to put that mouth to use if you’re gonna use it to complain,” He singsongs, long legs straddling Daniel’s thighs and eyebrows wiggling suggestively.

 

“You’re insatiable,” Daniel laughs, trying hard not to blush. Despite the ache burning in his thighs, he actually does seriously consider taking up Seongwoo’s offer.

 

It’s too bad really that Daniel’s stomach is growling angrily, demanding food. And having sex (or whatever Seongwoo is probably going to suggest) when they have a whole day of practice again tomorrow is probably a Really Bad Idea™.  

 

“Breakfast?” He suggests instead, to Seongwoo’s rather vehement protests (i.e. straight out whining).

 

“What is breakfast when you can have blowjobs,” Seongwoo mimics the blowjob action with his hands, eyes twinkling with mirth. But Daniel can hear Seongwoo’s stomach rumbling when they are pressed up this close; and Seongwoo gives up, throwing up both his feet, rolling off the side of the bed as he starts listing down the foods they should have.

 

“We should clean up first though,” Seongwoo gestures to his still-sticky fingers even as he reaches to interlace them with Daniel’s. Okay yeah it's kind of gross when Daniel thinks about it, but it's Seongwoo, and Daniel can never ever say no.

 

(They end up fucking in the shower anyway, Seongwoo bent up against the wall as Daniel pushes deep into him. It’s messy; they nearly flood the whole bathroom and leave hickeys and marks all over each other in a scramble of hands and mouths and skin.)

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


This is how Jaehwan finds them, still dripping wet, stark naked in nothing but their towels and a chestful of hickeys. Seongwoo stops suddenly in his steps, laughter dying in his throat, and Daniel nearly bumps him over, but he catches him by the waist.

 

“What are you doing here?” Seongwoo’s accuses, as if Jaehwan is a burglar in their own home, “When did you arrive?”

 

Jaehwan sighs.

 

“I don’t know, maybe around the time you started screaming Daniel’s name and asking him to _fuck you,_ ” Jaehwan deadpans, “I take it that you meant that quite literally.”

 

Daniel hems and haws and tries to come up for a probably bad excuse (as if Jaehwan hasn’t already seen the large bruise like marks all over their chests or heard everything). Mostly though, he’s just mortified. He’s pretty sure he’s red down to the roots of his hair, doesn’t need a mirror for it. Meanwhile, Seongwoo stands, arms crossed in nothing but a _towel_ as if he owns the universe.

 

The mortification doubles when Woojin pops up from beneath the table, holding up the spoon he’d apparently dropped. There’s an innocent smile on Woojin’s face and Daniel shrieks bloody murder. Seongwoo throws something at Jaehwan’s head with shockingly good aim just as Woojin pulls out the earbuds Jaehwan had (thankfully) forced him to wear.

 

Or something like that. Daniel’s frankly a little fuzzy on the details. The little droplets of water dripping down Seongwoo’s back are...distracting to say the least.  

 

But it ends like this: Seongwoo buys Jaehwan’s silence with promises of death and public humiliation, brandishing a phone full of compromising pictures of Jaehwan and some other people (Daniel peeks and spots Sewoon, Youngmin and what he thinks might be Donghyun). Woojin’s eyes narrow at Jaehwan, then back at Seongwoo, and Seongwoo buys _his_ silence with promises of free ice cream instead before he chases both of them out the dorm again.

 

They end up lazing about aimlessly on the couch for another 2 hours, too tired to do anything else but make-out languidly. Seongwoo curls into his lap in front of the telly as they watch some bad movie over spaghetti and their favorite snacks. They doze off at some point mid-movie, only peeling apart reluctantly to the sound of Jisung-hyung and the kids bounding through the doors like elephants.


End file.
